


Unchained Melody

by haneul_27



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: “I’ve hungered for your touchA long, lonely time.And time goes by so slowlyAnd time can do so muchAre you still mine?”Unchained Melody – Righteous Brothers.





	Unchained Melody

Seunghyun termino de acomodar lo necesario y caminó hasta la cocina para tomar su teléfono, pasaban de las siete y según sus cálculos, su amante ya no debía estar tan lejos de su casa. Fue hasta su cava y se tomo un buen tiempo eligiendo un buen vino, miro la orilla de una zona y sonrió al ver la botella que le había regalado hacía más de un año. Un 27 de febrero de 2018, para ser exacto. La tomo y apreció la dedicatoria que le había escrito, suspiro y sonrió un poco más, porque ya estaban a solo un par de meses para que llegara noviembre.

_“—¿No crees que es algo cruel sorprenderlo así? —preguntó su manager._

_El adormilado Seunghyun negó con una media sonrisa —me la debe, esa vez yo tampoco imagine que él estaría en el salón con noona. Dije que no quería verlos y tu le dijiste donde estaba._

_—Te dije que Taehee me obligó a decir todo._

_—Vaya manager tengo, quien sabe cuantos secretos tendrás por allí —se burló— allí viene —borró su sonrisa y apreció como su pequeño se despedía moviendo su mano hacia sus padres mientras caminaba hacia el auto, donde el señor Phillip lo acompañaría hasta el centro de entrenamiento. Y donde sin duda, no esperaría ver al mayor— le dijiste que te envié, ¿cierto?_

_—Sí —Hongil bajo de su asiento de copiloto y le abrió la puerta a Jiyong, haciéndolo sorprenderse por el gesto. Sin embargo, la sorpresa más grande llegó cuando Seunghyun lo esperaba allí con una sonrisa coqueta._

_—Eres un idiota —soltó mientras se subía al auto. Se deshizo de su cubrebocas y lo miro incrédulo— ¿todos sabían? —pregunto al señor Phillip y a Hongil, ellos solo rieron de forma cómplice._

_La sonrisa de Seunghyun parecía no poder borrarse, estiro levemente su mano en un intento de tomar la del menor, pero Jiyong se negó y miro hacia la ventanilla —¿estas molesto? —preguntó aun juguetón, notando a la perfección como las comisuras del menor lo traicionaban._

_—¿Sabes cuantas veces pregunte por ti? De verdad creí que no vendrías, o que no te vería, desde hace tres noches me puse a preguntar como maniático, y ahora ya se porque evitaban mis preguntas._

_—Quería sorprenderte._

_Jiyong se giró a mirarlo y sonrió sinceramente feliz, tomo su mano y suspiro —lo conseguiste._

_El mayor se estiro y le golpeo el hombro a su manager, el otro entendió y le extendió una bolsa algo pesada —para ti —se lo extendió soltando su mano._

_Su pequeño entrecerró los ojos y tomo la bolsa —¿me trajiste vino? —pregunto notando la abertura en la bolsa, Seunghyun asintió._

_—La beberemos cuando regreses._

_Saco la botella y sonrió al ver que había algo escrito. Seunghyun lo observo con cuidado, notando como su expresión se borraba y sus ojos brillaban —lo siento… —musito limpiando sus ojos y sonriendo ligeramente— muchas gracias._

_Seunghyun estiro su mano y sin importarle mucho que no estuvieran solos, lo tomo de las mejillas y limpió sus lagrimas con cuidado, apreciando cada detalle de su rostro, y luchando contra sus ganas de besarlo. Noto que sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas, entonces lo soltó y dejo que se esforzara por no llorar más. Se limito a tomar su mano entre los asientos y a sacarle conversación diferente al tema, le contó varias experiencias que había tenido esos días en el trabajo y lo hizo reír más de una vez. Sacándole la sonrisa más grande y las carcajadas que a Seunghyun le llenaban el estómago de mariposas._

_Y así la hora y media de camino se acabó, y el auto se detuvo a poco de llegar a su destino —iremos a estirarnos un poco —musito Hongil mientras salía del auto junto al señor Phillip._

_El ruido de las puertas fue el último sonido en medio del silencio de la carretera, aunque la chamarra de Jiyong hizo otro ruido y el menor se acercó más a él, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro de Seunghyun —¿estas bien? —preguntó el mayor._

_Jiyong negó con la cabeza —ya te extraño._

_—No será mucho tiempo amor, tendremos descansos y podremos vernos otra vez —musito más tranquilo, tratando de calmarlo._

_—Lo sé, lo sé._

_Seunghyun lo separó y tomo ambas manos entre las suyas, lo hizo mirarlo y sonrió antes de acercar sus labios con decisión. Jiyong lo recibió con la mayor dulzura posible, entrelazo sus labios y disfruto de la calidez que le otorgaba estar a su lado. Soltó su agarre y lo tomo del rostro para poder besarlo mejor, el menor gimió ligeramente y se acercó más, jalo de su camiseta y Seunghyun soltó una risita —shh, no quiero que hagamos que el auto se mueva —Jiyong pegó su frente a la suya y se comenzó a reír._

_El menor lo abrazo fuertemente y fue quien ahora sostuvo su rostro con cuidado —te amo, te amo —musito mientras le lleno de besos en la frente, en sus mejillas y en sus ojos— te amo, te amo, jamás lo olvides —musito antes de encontrar sus labios una vez más._

_—Basta, nos veremos en un par de meses._

_Jiyong asintió y lo estrecho otra vez, dejando que su rostro se hundiera en ese largo cuello tan suyo —di que me amas._

_Seunghyun sonrió y acarició sus brazos y su espalda, ayudándole a sentirse tranquilo otra vez —te amo con mi vida Ji —susurro sintiendo como su corazón latía más fuerte por tan solo tenerlo en sus brazos— lo harás bien amor, te prometo que el tiempo pasara volando y que cuando menos lo pienses ya tendremos nuestro momento para disfrutar de esa botella durante una noche entera._

_El menor se removió un poco y le dio la cara de nuevo, mostrándole esos ojos brillantes —¿solo una noche entera?_

_Se rieron una vez más —te daré todas mis noches si te es suficiente._

_El reloj avanzó y ambos supieron que no podían alargar más lo inevitable, Hongil golpeo ligeramente la ventanilla y Seunghyun le indico que estaba bien, que podían avanzar. La mano de Jiyong no se soltó de la suya, ni cuando cruzaron a varias fans y se adentraron en el estacionamiento. Seunghyun pudo ver a los medios, a muchas fans y a otras familias llegando. A lo lejos vio a la familia de Jiyong y a su manager —supongo que es hora —el menor suspiro y mantuvo la mirada en sus manos._

_El señor Phillip y Hongil esbozaron una sonrisa compasiva al ver como el par de atrás tenía que despedirse —¿puede prestarme su teléfono? —le preguntó al conductor. Asintió y se lo extendió— vamos, necesitamos fotos —Jiyong lo miro incrédulo ante la primer selfie que se tomaron._

_—Déjenme tomar una —Seunghyun accedió y obligó a Jiyong a posar._

_Tomaron un par y Seunghyun se extendió para abrazar al menor, quien cerró los ojos y sonrió ante el gesto. Se aferró un poco más y el mayor sintió como lo abrazaba con más fuerza, así que lo correspondió y acarició su espalda —mantente saludable, por favor. No quiero ni un rasguño en ti —Jiyong sonrió y se quebró un poco. Cosa que notaron los del frente, quienes no dijeron nada y bajaron del auto vigilando que nadie los viera o se acercara— suficiente, no más lagrimas —limpió sus mejillas y le coloco bien su gorrito. Jiyong se acercó y lo beso, una última vez._

_Se coloco su cubrebocas y sonrió mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos —tengo que irme Seunghyunnie._

_—Te estaré esperando Jiyong-ah —la puerta se abrió y lo último que Seunghyun pudo ver fueron sus ojos haciéndose más pequeños por su sonrisa. Le correspondió y lo despidió moviendo su mano levemente.”_

El recuerdo todavía se sentía reciente, a pesar de que ya llevaban más de la mitad de la espera. Se habían visto un par de veces, en descansos que hacían coincidir o festividades, pero las cosas no se sentían igual, porque siempre tenían el tiempo encima, o muchos otros detalles. Por lo que no conseguían dormir juntos y despertar con pereza de levantarse, jugueteando con sus pies por debajo de las sabanas y negándose a iniciar su día, para después quedarse mirando películas mientras hibernaban en el hogar del mayor. Faltaban más de dos meses para que pudieran hacer eso sin que algo los detuviera, y aunque era difícil esperar, ambos se sentían cada vez más cerca.

Regreso al salón y dejo dos copas junto al vino, reviso su teléfono una vez más y espero impaciente. Hasta que un sonido característico irrumpió el tensó silencio, se levantó deprisa y corrió hasta la entrada, notando que el manager de Jiyong era quien entraba primero —Jiyong no pudo venir hyung… lo siento —musito bajando los hombros.

Seunghyun se quedó congelado.

Taehee comenzó a reírse al instante y Jiyong apareció tras de él —pasaré por él en cuanto me llamen, por favor hyung, avísame al menos diez minutos antes —Jiyong asintió mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Taehee desapareció al cerrar la puerta y el pelinegro se lanzó sobre Seunghyun, a quien no le había parecido muy divertida la broma.

Los labios de Jiyong lo buscaron con desespero y Seunghyun poco podía corresponder, pero cuando sintió las manos del menor sobre su abdomen fue que pudo reaccionar —no, no, planee algo.

—¿Y eso implica no tocarme? —dijo en un intento de berrinche.

Seunghyun tomo su rostro con delicadeza y lo beso como sabía que el menor buscaba, junto sus lenguas lascivamente y lo soltó prontamente —hoy será a mi manera —le ayudo a quitarse su abrigo y lo llevo hasta su salón.

Una mesita especial y otros ingredientes yacían sobre el lugar donde estaba su alfombra anteriormente —¿eso es…?

—¡Alfarería! En tu última carta dijiste que querías aprender, y traje todo lo necesario —la sonrisa de Seunghyun no podía ser borrada, por más que Jiyong simplemente quisiera desnudarlo sobre esa mesita. No le rompería la ilusión de hacer alfarería… así que se concentraría en ello. A pesar de que tuvieran meses sin tocarse como era debido.

Y la clase comenzó. Jiyong se sintió como un niño pequeño, pero supuso que la forma de enseñar de Seunghyun estaba ya establecida. Siguió cada indicación y termino llenando sus manos de arcilla sobre la mesita —ahora, con delicadeza comienza a pisar esto —le indicó con esa voz tan ronca. Esa voz que fácilmente ponía a Jiyong, y más cuando le susurraba cosas sucias…— no, no, mucho más lento amor.

Jiyong cerró los ojos y movió su cuello asintiendo, por poco perdía la cordura, piso el pedal y movió sus manos haciendo el monte de arcilla que Seunghyun le pedía —¿así?

—Muy bien, ahora intenta elevarlo un poco más —Jiyong lo aplastó un poco y se maldijo por ser tan torpe— déjame ayudarte —asintió y lo miro levantarse y desaparecer hasta quedar tras de él. Tenía que estar bromeando. Seunghyun lo empujo un poco y se sentó tras de él, extendiendo sus brazos tan largos y tomando agua para unirse a sus manos sobre la arcilla.

—¿Es esta posición necesaria? —preguntó casi sin voz.

Y entonces lo perdió otro poco. Seunghyun se rió tras de él, llenando su cuello de su aliento tan cálido y llenando sus oídos con esa risa tan gruesa y hermosa —es una forma en la que puedo guiar tus manos con más facilidad, mira —el menor regreso a su realidad y casi se sintió mareado— tomas un poco más de agua y moldeas esto con más facilidad.

La bola de arcilla regreso a ser un bonito montículo, que poco a poco se elevaba, Jiyong no tenía idea de que sería eso, pero poco le importaba. Tenía a Seunghyun murmurando indicaciones en su oído y embriagándolo con su aroma —creo que… —musito girando para poder verlo.

Seunghyun soltó una risita y lo beso sin más al notar sus intenciones, matando un poco ese autocontrol que Jiyong había formado. El menor abrió más su boca y Seunghyun dejo que su lengua entrara en juego, tomando todo el sabor de Jiyong. Las manos del mayor dejaron la arcilla y se posaron en las piernas de Jiyong, quien jadeo en medio del beso, se juntaron un poco más y el beso tomo profundidad por la ansiedad en ambos.

Seunghyun se alejo un poco y trató de ocultar su sonrisa —¿Ji?

—¿Hmm? —musito totalmente borracho en el momento.

—¿Tanto me extrañabas? —preguntó casi riéndose, lo que Jiyong no comprendió. Le indicó que mirara la arcilla al frente, así lo hizo y se levantó al instante. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y no podía creer la forma tan obvia que la cosa de arcilla tenía— ven aquí —musito riéndose.

Jiyong negó y se giró, totalmente avergonzado —¡arregla eso! Por dios…

Seunghyun mantuvo su risa y llevo sus manos a la figura claramente fálica que Jiyong había formado durante el beso. Lo aplasto un poco e hizo un simple vaso —ven aquí, por favor —el menor negó una vez más— ya no está, pero quiero que termines de hacer un vaso por lo menos.

Lo miro totalmente sonrojado y se aproximo a él con cuidado —pero no te quiero detrás —se quejó.

El mayor se levantó y mordió sus labios para no reírse de nuevo —ahora, sigue mis manos, por favor —así lo hizo y la arcilla tomo la forma adecuada. Solo un par de movimientos más y terminaron por dejar un vaso mal hecho a que secara— y yo que quería que le dieras este regalo a tu madre.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Jiyong corrió a la cocina y lavo sus manos, aun sin creer que Seunghyun siguiera riéndose de la situación— ¿tenías esto así de planeado?

El alto negó dejando la pieza lista —sabía que estarías caliente, pero no a este grado.

Jiyong siguió lavando sus manos y dejo de mirarlo, dándole el berrinche más tierno del mundo a su pareja. El alto dejo las cosas y fue hasta la cocina para pegarse tras de él —¿puedes lavar mis manos? —el menor sintió su cuerpo pegarse al suyo y por instinto se pegó más al estante.

—Te odio —el castaño soltó una carcajada ronca, y Jiyong lo odio un poco más. Tomo una de sus manos y comenzó a tallarlo con jabón para quitar todo rastro de arcilla seca— me hiciste lucir como un pervertido.

Seunghyun rio más fuerte —¿frente a quién? ¿frente a mí? —el mayor pegó más su cuerpo y acercó sus labios a su oreja derecha— se te olvida que yo ya se lo pervertido que eres.

—Bueno, no soy el único.

El mayor asintió —lo sé, ¿crees que planee todo eso inocentemente? —Jiyong dejo de enjuagar sus manos y se las arregló para darse la vuelta y quedar atrapado, ya que Seunghyun se aferró a las orillas de la encimera— vi ‘Ghost’ hace poco, y la escena de la alfarería me puso demasiado. Solo que no planee que mi pequeño formará dos erecciones —Jiyong lo golpeó y se hundió en su cuello.

Dejo una mordida en su cuello y bajo a besos por su camisa desabrochada, llegando a su clavícula, un sitio sumamente erótico en Seunghyun —ahora sabes lo mucho que te extrañe, tu tienes más libertad por aquí ¿sabes?

—¿Libertad nivel… si lo hago con mi mano izquierda?

Sonrió mirándolo sin creer lo que le decía —libertad nivel puedes ver una película cuando lo haces, o buscar porno en algún sitio —Seunghyun comprendió— yo solo tengo mi imaginación.

—Y eso es más que suficiente —pico su mejilla y lo hizo sonreír— tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que existe, ¿te lo había dicho ya?

El menor cruzo sus brazos tras su cuello y le beso la punta de la nariz —tu tienes los ojos más hermosos del mundo, ¿te lo había dicho ya?

Sus brazos se aferraron con más fuerza y su cuerpo se elevó hasta quedar sobre la encimera, la mirada de Seunghyun se transformo y Jiyong sonrió más que contento. Su rostro se acercó de lleno hasta su cuello y lo hizo estirarse hasta terminar recargándose en la alacena, Seunghyun lo olió como perro, lo que lo hizo reír. Las risas iban bien, hasta que su lengua comenzó a lamer su tatuaje de la fecha de nacimiento —¿en tu imaginación lo hemos hecho aquí?

—Mhhh —jadeó al sentir una mordida— no realmente, pero si en la mesa.

Seunghyun gruño —bebé, me temo que esa mesa es una edición especial.

—Por eso lo fantasee… no sabes cuantas veces —lo provoco— incluso sobre las sillas.

El alto detuvo sus labios —bebé… —Jiyong mordió sus labios y lo hizo mirarlo.

—Guardemos la mesa para cuando destapemos esa botella —Seunghyun lo cargó y lo llevó hasta la habitación sin dudarlo más. Lo dejo suavemente sobre la enorme cama y procedió a quitarle la ropa casi con desespero, se detuvo y se quito la suya hasta quedarse en la nada y sobre él. Pegó sus frentes y dejo que sus respiraciones tuvieran una conversación, estaban nerviosos y ansiosos, pero sumamente tranquilos al estar por fin juntos— te deseo tanto Ji.

Jiyong con ojos cerrados suspiro al escuchar esas palabras —te deseo más, amor —acercó sus labios y respiro entre los suyos, sintiendo que Seunghyun no lo besaría en ese momento.

El cuerpo del menor se tensó cuando Seunghyun llegó a sus pezones, los cuales hizo como quiso. Trazó un mapa entre sus tatuajes, sobre su pecho y abdomen, Jiyong casi se detenía a preguntarle que hacía, pero al final lo olvidó cuando su abdomen bajó fue el centro de atención. Entonces gimió sonoramente cuando su erección entró enteramente a la boca de Seunghyun, sin aviso y sin un beso previo siquiera. Se aferró a las sabanas y maldijo en voz alta luego de otro gemido, el que seguramente medio edificio escuchó —shhh, la gente sabe que vivo aquí.

—Mierda, ¿tenías que…? —y sus palabras se callaron de nuevo— ¡Ahhhhh! Joder… —mordió sus labios con fuerza cuando Seunghyun repitió lo mismo— Seung… por dios, me harás ter…. —lo jaló del cabello y lo miro sonreír triunfante. Perdió fuerzas y se aferró mejor a las sabanas, sintiendo como no le quedaba mucho. Seunghyun estaba haciendo lo que quería con él y con su erección, lo succiono tanto y de manera tan rápida que Jiyong simplemente ya no pudo mantenerlo más. Gimió profundamente y estiro su cuello luego de liberarse, su respiración se aceleró y regreso a mirar a Seunghyun, quien con toda la intención relamió sus labios mientras lo miraba.

El mayor regreso hasta su rostro y lo beso profundamente —te pondrás duro en un segundo, tranquilo —Jiyong solo continúo estabilizando su respiración— necesitabas eso más que yo.

Los besos tomaron el plano principal, Seunghyun pegó su erección a su pene aún flácido y lo ayudo a despertar poco a poco. Era cuestión de besos, de caricias, de palabras susurradas… y Jiyong prontamente regresó a estar duro. Realmente no le tomaba mucho, el mayor era bueno y lo conocía a la perfección. Al grado de que podía ponerlo duro con solo miradas y palabras, por ello lo odiaba tanto a veces.

Seunghyun se estiro con dificultad, incluso estuvo a poco de caerse, pero alcanzó el lubricante, dejo un poco entre sus dedos y regresó a Jiyong. Abrió sus piernas y acarició su entrada suavemente, ahora dejándolo sentirlo poco a poco, ingresó un dedo y el menor relamió sus labios, dejando que esa sensación lo llenara. Tenía meses sin ser tocado así, y la última vez que pudieron tener algo de privacidad todo fue demasiado rápido, tanto que no lo disfrutaron como debían.

Y en ese instante, todo parecía ser perfecto.

Tres dedos ya lo tenían retorciéndose y deseando más, pero Seunghyun continuaba entrando y saliendo —hazme tuyo hyung… —rogó entre jadeos, ansiando que lo penetrara de una vez.

El mayor sonrió y sacó los dedos, con la otra mano lo acarició suavemente del rostro y lo beso de nuevo —ya eres mío —musito antes de acercarse mejor y penetrarlo de lleno. Su cuello se estiró y Seunghyun mordió su barbilla— eres tan mío.

Sus estocadas hicieron a Jiyong balbucear otro tipo de respuestas, hasta que lo abrazo por el cuello y lo aferró con sus piernas —soy todo tuyo —las palabras motivaron a Seunghyun y su cadera se movió con más fuerza contra él. Generando que toda la habitación se llenara de jadeos, gemidos y susurros casi incomprensibles. Para ambos había sido un largo tiempo anhelándose de esa forma, y aunque no fuesen a pasar la noche juntos, esa intimidad ya los tenía con el corazón más que acelerado.

La fuerza en Jiyong se acababa y su cuerpo se agotaba conforme Seunghyun golpeaba su próstata, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara con las embestidas —te amo tanto —musito cuando lo tomo de la cadera y lo sostuvo con fuerza, antes de que lo penetrará por última vez.

Jiyong escuchó el gruñido del mayor al terminar y con ello alcanzo su orgasmo sobre el abdomen de ambos, sintió el cuerpo de Seunghyun rendirse y caer a un lado de él, solo cubriéndolo con su brazo. Se recupero de su orgasmo y se giró con dificultad para mirarlo, acarició su despeinado y castaño cabello —te amo —susurro como si fuese un secreto. Un secreto para ambos— estoy seguro de que la escena de ‘Ghost’ ya no se compara con esto.

—Oh no, para nada —sonrió triunfante y satisfecho.

—Necesitas ver más películas de acción.

Seunghyun rodó los ojos —y tu necesitas ver más películas románticas, querer hacerlo en mis sillas es demasiado.

—Al menos disfrutaremos de esa mesa en noviembre.

El castaño sonrió —disfrutaremos de muchas cosas en noviembre —miro el brillo en los ojos de Jiyong y supo que ese par de anillos que descansaban en el cajón de un lado eran la mejor decisión que había tomado. Sujeto su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, pensando que sí, definitivamente quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a Kwon Jiyong.


End file.
